


Pride

by meatheadinthecraftroom



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Cosima Niehaus, F/F, anxious Cosima, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatheadinthecraftroom/pseuds/meatheadinthecraftroom
Summary: Shay takes Cosima to her first Pride celebration and surprises her with a gift.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> For the bear cub, for being so consistently wonderful (:

“There you are!” 

Cosima whirled around at the sound. The racing thud of her heartbeat slowed to a gentle rhythm at the sight of Shay grinning behind her. She wrapped one arm tightly around Cosima’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. Tiny painted rainbows dotted her cheeks. 

“Thought I’d lost you for a moment.”

“I thought so too,” Cosima admitted, allowing herself to slump against Shay as the anxiety drained from her body. Turning around to find out her girlfriend had disappeared into the thronging sea of people had flooded her with a familiar panic. Her blood ran cold again at the mere memory of the feeling despite the June sun’s insistent warmth against her skin. 

“Babe?” Shay’s gentle tone called Cosima back to reality. She spun to face her, matching Shay’s easy grin. Shay slid her arms up to rest lightly on Cosima’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I’m here now.” She leaned in to press a quick peck to Cosima’s lips. “And I have a surprise for you!” 

Cosima’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as Shay fished through the contents of her oversized purse for a moment, eventually drawing out a tiny bundle and pressing it lightly into Cosima’s outstretched hand. A miniscule, heart-shaped pin, striped with purple, black, grey, and white, was pinned to a small piece of cardboard. Cosima’s breath caught in her throat. She glanced up at Shay, eyes wide with shock.

“How-“ She shook her head, started again. “How did you know?” 

Shay smiled gently at Cosima as a mass of rainbow-clad people streamed past them on either side. “It wasn’t too hard to tell. Especially after the other day.” Cosima glanced away, a blush creeping over her cheeks. 

“Hey,” Shay prodded gently, tilting Cosima’s chin up with her finger. “It’s not a bad thing! I don’t mind at all. And this is Pride!” She threw her arms out wide and twisted slightly, encompassing the entire scene around them. “This is the time to embrace all of who you are!”

Cosima’s worried mien broke into a grin at the sight of her girlfriend’s exuberance. In the booth to their right, an old woman beamed and snapped their picture on an ancient-looking camera. Shay smiled and wrapped her arms around Cosima once more, pulling her in close, their foreheads pressed lightly together. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Cosima murmured. She looked shyly into Shay’s eyes, all vulnerability and nerve. 

“I love you, Cosima.” Shay grinned and stroked her cheek lightly. “My beautiful” –she broke off and planted a kiss to Cosima’s lips – “amazing” – another kiss – “asexual girlfriend.” She took the pin from Cosima’s hands and carefully pinned it to the rainbow tie-dyed fabric of her t shirt. 

“There!” Shay announced, adjusting the angle of the pin. “Even more perfect than before.” She cupped Cosima’s face in her hands, pressing their lips together for one long, tender kiss before pulling away. Cosima glowed with a newfound pride. 

“Now” -Shay turned her head, surveying the booths around them- “I think we should celebrate with a churro.”


End file.
